Team Rocket's Sneezin!
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: meowth and james are sick and for some reason ash wants to help, don't read this if you don't like meowth because i do!
1. Nothing Better To Do

**I don't own pokemon, and I'm getting sick of telling people what I don't own…**

**WAAAAA-CHOOOOOO**

**Meowth sneezed and wiped where his nose should have been (Y'know, if he had one)**

**Meowth and James had gotten sick and now they were sitting in a clearing of trees, with blankets around them**

**Jessie: so, how are we gonna steal pikachu now?**

**James: why do we have to steal pikachu now? Why can't we just take it easy? AAA-CHOOOO! 'SNIFF'**

**Jessie: because, if we don't show up, then the twerps will wonder where we are, they'll come looking for us, and when they find us they'll blast us off, **

**Do you want that?**

**James: …no **

**Meowth: well, **

**The other two looked over at the cat and James sniffed**

**Meowth: if we just gotta make an appearance, 'SNIFF' den we could show up, do de motto and get outta dere**

**Jessie: I never thought I'd say this to you Meowth, but that sounds like a pretty good idea,**

**James: AAAAA-CHOOO!**

**Yeah, lets do that, then we can get back to base and see 'SNIFF' if we can get some medicine for this or something,**

**Meanwhile,**

**The twerps (Brock is off somewhere plotting his revenge by writing a story without me in it) were walking down the road, when they were jumped by team rocket,**

**Prepare for trouble**

**And make it 'COUGH' double**

**To protect the world from devastation**

**To AAA-CHOOO! Unite all peoples within our nation**

**To denounce the evils of truth and love**

**To extend our reach 'SNIFF' to the stars above**

**Jessie**

**James**

**Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light**

**Surrender now or prepare to fight**

**WAAAAAAAAA-CHOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Dat's right!**

**Ash: IT'S TEAM ROCKET!!!**

**Misty: there's a shock, I'd never of guessed that team rocket would come in doing team rocket's motto B(**

**Jessie: alright Meowth, time to put our pika-snatching plan into action,**

**Meowth walked up to ash,**

**Misty: hey, are you guys sick?**

**Jessie: it's called the flu!**

**and it's these two that have it, not me!**

**Misty: jeez, **_**sor-ry**_**!**

**Meowth: give us pikachu! 'SNIFF'**

**Ash: NEVER!!!**

**Meowth: okay, we tried, let's split guys!**

**At that Team Rocket turned around and started walking away whilst coughing and sneezing**

**Ash: …that's it?**

**You're not gonna try to Take pikachu, you're just gonna walk away?**

**Jessie: look kid, I've got a pair of sick idiots to take care of and you're not helping, so just be thankful that we don't want your rat and get on with life,**

**Ash: um, ok**

**Misty, what else do we have to do today?**

**Misty: nothing, all we had to do today was defeat team rocket,**

**Ash: I know!**

**We'll follow THEM around, and then when they're feeling better we'll get them to steal pikachu!**

**Misty: Y'know, usually at this point I would say something sarcastic about how stupid your idea is, but there's nothing better to do today so, what the heck, let's do it**

**So ash and misty followed team rocket to the store where they bought some mysterious bottles and then followed them to a shed with a big red R painted on the door**

**They peeked through the dusty window to see three blankets scattered around on the floor,**

**One was pink and fluffy**

**One was blue and slightly damp with drool**

**And the other was yellow, tattered**

**And mostly ripped up around the edges**

**The trio were all sitting around the bag and pulling bottles out of it, when ash decided to burst in**

**He kicked down the door, and held out pikachu,**

**Ash: C'MON GUYS, STEAL PIKACHU!!!**

**PLEASE???!!! **

**James: twerp, you nearly gave me 'SNIFF' a heart attack!**

**Jessie: we already told you twerp, we're not stealing that rat, now leave us alone we're busy,**

**Ash: but we have nothing else to do today,**

**Jessie: 'sigh' look, you can stay in here and get sick with us if you want, but if you don't want to get sick then I suggest you go find another trainer with a Raichu for your pikachu to unexplainably beat **

**Ash: can I?**

**Jessie: B(**

**Fine**

**Well, looks like ash is gonna help team rocket get better, or maybe he'll be no help at all and they'll just get worse, who knows,**

**Review if you feel like it, wait, how do you feel like a review?**

**What does a review feel like?**


	2. I Don't Feel So Great

**Okay, I still don't own pokemon, jeez get off my back!**

**XD**

**Ash: YAY!!!**

**How do I help?**

**Jessie: well, I have to take care of James because he's too much of a baby to do it himself,**

**James: HEY!!!**

**Jessie: so you can take care of top cat over there**

**Ash: well, what does he need?**

**Jessie: he has to take one of these,**

**Jessie handed ash a bottle of pills and pushed him towards the red-faced cat**

**Ash: okay Meowth, open wide**

**Meowth shut his mouth tight and turned away from ash**

**Ash: aww c'mon Meowth, stop acting like a baby, you have to take one of these if you want to get better,**

**Meowth shook his head and turned away again,**

**Misty walked in and decided to help,**

**Misty: hey Meowth, do you want some fish?**

**Meowth opened one eye and saw that she didn't have any fish, then closed it again and continued to ignore them**

**Misty: hmmm, I know!**

**Meowth, why don't you tell me about how you learned to walk and talk, I just love to hear that story**

**Meowth started to go over his life story again when misty grabbed one of the pills and shoved it into his mouth**

**Meowth: 8(**

'**gulp' WHAT WAS DAT ALL ABOUT?!**

**Misty: Meowth, your never gonna get better unless you take a pill, and that was the only way of getting it done**

'**Wish I'd thought of that' thought Jessie as she started up the chainsaw and turned to face James who was tied up**

**Meowth's stomach started up a conversation and everyone turned to look at him**

**Meowth:…I'm hungry**

**Jessie: I gathered,**

**There's some bread in the bag,**

**Ash rummaged through the bag until he came to a loaf of bread, he took out a slice and handed it to Meowth who practically swallowed it whole, then asked for more**

**By the time Jessie looked back, after James agreed to finally take the pill instead of being chainsawed, he had taught Meowth how to sit and beg using the bread like dog treats**

**Jessie: hey, that's for all of us Y'know!**

**Meowth had already eaten his way through half the loaf so ash put it away again and pretended like it never happened,**

**Misty: hey what's this?**

**Misty had found the wind-up pikachu that they regularly used to keep Meowth busy while they did something important,**

**So she wound it up and watched Meowth chase it around,**

**Suddenly he stopped,**

**Meowth: uh, I don't feel so great,**

**Meowth covered his mouth and made for the door, once outside a few **_**unpleasant**_** noises could be heard before he walked back in, dizzy and green in the face**

**James started to feel sick too so misty went out and came back with a pair of buckets, just in case, which she placed conveniently close to them**

**After what had happened, Meowth was too dizzy to **_**see**_** the wind-up pikachu, let alone chase it, so misty suggested he lie down and take a nap but ,determined to prove he was tough, refused to lie down and tried to scratch misty, but the room was really spinning and he ended up (somehow) scratching himself**

**He held his face and tears started to appear, misty tried to comfort him but he wouldn't let her and tried to scratch her again, once again resulting in him landing one on his own face and he finally decided to lie down, but refused to sleep**

**All James had heard was them asking Meowth to take a nap and him refusing and now, as he looked up from the bucket, he saw Meowth lying down with scratches all over his face,**

**Jessie suggested maybe he should take a nap too and, fearing for his life, agreed immediately and reached for the blue, drool-drenched blanket,**

**Think about it, if the twerps could do **_**that**_** to Meowth, imagine what Jessie would do to him, 8O**

**So misty covered Meowth with the tattered yellow blanket and James lay down with the damp, blue blanket and they slowly dozed off**

**Well, what do you think of chapter two? Next chapter we'll find out what's caused all this**

**I've never had a review before so give if you're generous**

**O.O**

**U**


	3. How'd This Happen?

**If I have to tell one more person that I DON'T own pokemon I'm going to freak out and go on a rampage, so don't ask**

**BD**

**Meowth and James tossed around under their blankets and Meowth kept trying to scratch it but kept scratching himself and then whining**

**Misty: so Jessie, how did all this happen anyway?**

**Jessie: why do you care?**

**Ash: well it said at the end of the last chapter that we were gonna find out in this one so…**

**Jessie: oh, okay well,**

**We were walking along the road, thinking about ways to steal pikachu, when we ran into this Roselia**

**I thought it was cute and wanted to catch it so I sent out Arbok and had it use tackle, but the Roselia dodged it and used poison sting, Arbok dodged it when he was standing in front of those two and it hit them instead, which I guess prompted this**

**Jessie came out of her flash back and looked over at the two red-faced rockets rolling in their blankets**

**Misty: so it's not the flu!**

**Ash: huh?**

**Jessie: then, what is wrong with them?**

**Misty: they're poisoned, it's a side-effect of poison sting**

**Ash: poisoned, that doesn't sound good**

**Jessie: well, what do we do?**

**How do we help them?**

**Misty: they sell antidotes at pokemon marts, they'll cure poisoning, but we have to hurry…**

**Jessie: huh?**

**Ash: why?**

**Misty: poison will keep eating away at a pokemon or person's health until, well…**

**Let's just say we need to hurry**

**Jessie: …right!**

**Ash: okay!**

**Misty: alright, ash you go to the nearest pokemon mart and buy two antidotes, me and Jessie will stay here and look after Meowth and James in case they get any worse**

**So ash said something, misty yelled something back, an argument started and a few mallets were involved before ash got up and left for the nearest pokemon mart with a few head injuries**

**James and Meowth were talking in their sleep, but were on totally different pages,**

**Meowth: ………..no jigglypuff, dis is a kids show………**

**James: ………….no Jessie, put the mallet away,………….**

**Meowth: ……… jigglypuff, kids are impressionable……….**

**James: …………..please Jessie I didn't do it!………**

**Meowth: ……………well, ok den!………**

**James: ………………no, No, NO!!!!!!!!!………...**

**James screamed and ducked under his blanket and**

**Meowth reached for the wind-up pikachu and hugged it close**

**Jessie rolled her eyes**

_**Here we go again**_

**Jessie: alright,**

**I think this has gone far enough!**

**Jessie threw some water over both of them and they sat up immediately**

**James: huh, what's happening?**

**Meowth: WAA! What's goin on, where am I, what happened?**

**They both looked up at Jessie holding an empty bucket**

**Meowth: HEY, WHAT WAS DAT FOR?!**

**James: yeah, why'd you do that?**

**Jessie: well, you were screaming like a little girl as usual,**

**James blushed, turned away and muttered**

**James: …it was your fault**

**Having successfully shut James up, She turned to Meowth,**

**Jessie: and you were getting friendly with that pikachu again!**

**Meowth looked down to see the pikachu in his paws,**

**He blushed and threw the toy across the room**

**Jessie: so are you two feeling any better?**

**James: I feel a little better, but not good**

**Meowth: I'd feel betta wit annodder catnap**

**Jessie: oh no, every time you sleep, you look for something to get acquainted with, and now that that pikachu's all the way over there you're more likely to get to us first**

**Meowth went redder and reached for the wind-up toy,**

**Misty turned to Jessie and whispered to her**

**Misty: maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to let him sleep some more,**

**Jessie: huh?**

**Misty: when they're sleeping they aren't moving around, every time they move the poison eats away at their health**

**Jessie: all you have to do is set up a TV and James won't move from the spot, but if Meowth goes to sleep he'll start looking for anything he can clamp onto**

**Misty: y'mean he'll …**

**Jessie: oh, Oh My Gosh, No!**

**That's sick, what's the matter with you?!**

**Misty: well then what did you mean? what does he do?**

**Jessie: well, he'll do one of two things,**

**He'll either:**

**Scratch you like crazy in mid nightmare**

**Or**

**He'll hug you and not let go**

**Misty: …that's it?**

**A hug?**

**Jessie: it's awk-weird!**

**Well that's it for this chapter, I hope the explanation was satisfying and don't expect to see ash much if any in the next chapter**

**I'm running out of ways to put it so I'm just gonna say it**

**Review **


	4. She's Such A Liar!

'**starts rocking back and fourth'**

**Don't own pokemon**

**Don't own pokemon**

**Don't own pokemon**

**Meowth yawned and curled up, desperately trying to get to sleep while Jessie kept trying to stop him**

**Misty: Jessie stop, look, is it more likely to be scratching or hugging?**

**Jessie: it's a fifty/fifty shot, it seems to depend on what he's dreaming about:**

**If he starts scratching, he's probably dreaming about snubbull and trying to get rid of it**

**If he starts hugging anything and everything in sight, then he's probably dreaming about jigglypuff, and them being friends**

**Misty:…well, **

**Misty looked over to the side**

**Misty: I guess I'll do it**

**Jessie: do what?**

**Misty: if I sit right next to him while he's asleep, then he can keep sleeping and he'll just hug/ scratch me**

**Jessie: it's not a bad idea but, what made you decide to do it?**

**Misty: well…**

**Misty pointed over to Meowth who was already curled up comfortably**

**(if you've read any of my stories before then you had to see that coming)**

**Jessie: man, I'm getting that cat on coffee**

**Misty sat down beside Meowth and Jessie brought out of nowhere a small TV set and put on Pokemon The Johto Journeys**

**Which James began to stare blankly at**

**Meowth started to mumble**

**Jessie: now listen carefully to what he's saying, if he says anything about snubbull then you're going to get scratched, if he says anything about jigglypuff then you'll be hugged**

**Misty: right!**

**Misty concentrated hard on Meowth but could just barely make out what he was saying**

**Meowth: …………no, don't do dat,………..I don't tink it's a good idea…………….. I'm tellin ya, don't do dat!……..**

**Misty guessed that snubbull must have been threatening Meowth and daring him to attack,**

**Meowth: …………..alright, but you asked for it!…..**

**Meowth reached towards misty and she closed her eyes tight waiting to feel the claws sink in When,**

**Nothing happened**

**Misty: huh?**

**Misty opened her eyes and looked down to see that Meowth was wrapped tightly round misty's leg and smiling (as Jessie would describe it) like a doofus**

**Misty: aww, **_**this**_** is what you were worried about?**

**I think it's kinda cute**

**Jessie: hey, you don't have to live with the fleaball, it seems cute now but after a couple weeks, it starts to get really annoying**

**Misty looked down at the cat as he started to mutter again**

**Meowth: ……….ya see, I told ya it was a bad idea jigglypuff………**

**Upon the mention of the singing pokemon's name, Meowth snuggled in closer to misty's leg and let out a sigh of relief**

**They didn't have long, James was already at Tunnel Vision and he hated everything after Johto**

**With ash,**

**Ash: now what was I supposed to get?**

**Ash was standing at the pokemon mart counter wondering what to buy**

**Pikachu sighed and pointed to the antidotes**

**Clerk: oh, you want antidotes?**

**Pikachu nodded**

**Clerk: ok, how many?**

**Pikachu gave the clerk the peace sign and she handed the mouse two bottles of antidote**

**Clerk: that'll be $300**

**Pikachu reached into ash's pocket, who was still trying to think of what to buy and didn't even notice (man he'd be easy to mug), and pulled out some notes which he handed to the clerk then began to walk away with the bottles**

**(well at least one of them is getting something done) **

**Back at team rocket's 'base',**

**Jessie: hey, we worked really hard on this place!**

**James was still staring blankly at the small TV screen, rapidly running through all the Johto journeys episodes and misty was still pinned to the ground as Meowth hugged her leg and mumbled about jigglypuff in his sleep, whereas Jessie was busy trying to argue with the narrator,**

… **oh wait that's me!**

'**goes back into story to argue with Jessie over how much work they **_**Really **_**put into this place'**

**Misty started to pet Meowth because she loved to pet cute stuff and couldn't resist**

**Meowth:……..not now jimmy, I'm tryin ta sleep,**

**Meowth waved his paw in the air and turned over, determined not to wake up, which misty for some insane reason, found even cuter and kept stroking the semi-conscious cat**

**Meowth: ………jimmy I said cut it out!**

**Meowth rolled over again, refusing to wake up and misty continued to die from finding him so cute, so she picked him up and put him in her lap, which of coarse, he had no objections to, but when she started petting him again he got really annoyed and gave up on getting back to sleep**

**Meowth: JIMMY HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TELL YA TA KNOCK IT OFF WHEN I'M TRYIN TA SLEEP???!!! **

**Meowth sat up and opened his eyes to see misty beaming back at him**

**Meowth: WAA, TWOIP!**

**Meowth jumped back and stared for a minute, thinking about his dream,**

**Meowth: what did you hear?**

**Misty: relax Meowth, I didn't hear anything!**

**Me: oooh, she's such a Liar!**

**Well there ya go, ash was in it, didn't see that one comin did ya?**

**I'm not gonna talk about reviews anymore cause now telling people to review is really starting to bug me**


	5. Random Chapter

**Some weird stuff might happen in this chapter, you have been warned!**

**The only pokemon I own is the one I made up**

**XD**

**James was at trouble with snubbull and was thinking about putting on the Kanto episodes after this**

**Jessie was arguing with me over whether or not painting a red R on a door and putting blankets on the floor could be counted as really hard work**

**Misty was beaming at and lying to Meowth who she now found insanely cute as a pokemon after being sleep-hugged by him**

**Meowth was trying to figure out something to tell misty as an explanation for why he was hugging her in his sleep**

**Ash is off somewhere being stupid probably,**

**Pikachu is slowly walking back to the shed, but for some insane reason ash is not with him and he is totally lost**

**Brock is off somewhere trying to get back at me by writing a sequel to his first story that still doesn't involve me**

**Yeah, this is weird**

**Meowth: okay, here it is, sometimes when a pokemon finds annodder pokemon, dey like each udder, an sometimes dey like each udder so much dat, it affects dem while dey sleep, and uh …**

**Misty: Meowth, you act like you're in **_**love**_** with jigglypuff**

**Meowth: y'mean, I'm not? I mean, whadda ya mean?**

**Misty: well, if your sleep talking's anything to go by, you just want to be her friend**

**Meowth: …?**

**Misty: all you did in your sleep was talk about jigglypuff and then hug me**

**Meowth: whew, dat was a close call**

**Misty: why, is there something you're not telling us?**

**BD**

**Meowth: NO!**

**James: Jessie, can you help me find the first series?**

**Jessie: what do you want that for?**

**James: I'm going to watch the first few series and take down notes on where we went wrong, and then maybe we can finally win one**

**Jessie: …yeah ok**

**Me: man, how the heck did I get into the middle of this?**

**This story needs a little more excitement!**

**The narrator magically disappeared, but as they did Meowth fell through a hole in the floor and down into an old abandoned mine shaft**

**Meowth: me-ouch!**

**Dat's gotta hurt!**

**Meowth pulled himself off the floor and looked around to try to figure out where he was and started walking down one direction**

**Back up in the shed,**

**Misty: Meowth!**

**James: huh?**

**Jessie: what happened?**

**Misty: I don't know, Meowth was just sitting here and now he's down there, I have to go get him!**

**Misty started climbing down the hole when Jessie pulled her up**

**Jessie: you can't go down there, you could get hurt!**

**Misty: but what about Meowth?**

**Jessie: look, we know where this mine shaft leads, c'mon let's go**

**Misty: how do you guys know where an old abandoned mine shaft leads?**

**Jessie: don't ask**

**Misty: what about James? **

**Me: oh, I nearly forgot, I miraculously healed them both when I left because I was bored of having them not be able to do anything because they were sick**

**Misty: …right,**

**Well let's go then!**

**James, Misty and Jessie left for, um, actually they never told me where they were going, so I don't know, but wherever they're going, it's somewhere that's at least a couple days away**

**Meanwhile in the mine shaft,**

**Meowth was wandering down the halls when he heard something in the next corridor and it heard him,**

**Suddenly a bolt of electricity came charging at him from the next corridor and he was fried real good as he collapsed in a crisp heap on the floor, when surprise, surprise, pikachu comes round the corner and sweatdrops**

**Pikachu: oops, sorry Meowth, I didn't know you were down here**

**How did you get down here?**

**Meowth: blame de crazy narrator**

**Me: ……hey, wait a minute!**

**Pikachu helped Meowth up and suddenly threw something wet over him**

**Meowth: WHAT DE HECK WAS DAT?!**

**Pikachu: antidote**

**You should be better in no time**

**Meowth: pikachu, de narrator just said, in dis chapter, dat I was gonna be okay**

**Pikachu: look, I've been stuck in this mine shaft for, like, two chapters now, give me a break**

**Meowth: how'd you get down here?**

**Pikachu: I'll give you three guesses**

**B(**

**Meowth: ash did something stupid?**

**Pikachu: ash did something stupid.**

**Pikachu and Meowth began to walk one way down the shaft in an attempt to get out**

**OH MY GOSH**

**This is chapter five, I totally lost count, yeah I suck at maths, **

**So it looks like pikachu and Meowth are gonna team up again,**

**And where the heck IS ash anyway?**


	6. Where Is Ash?

**I still don't know where ash is, he's disappeared off the face of this fanfic!**

**Meowth: so, where exactly are we goin pikachu?**

**Pikachu: beats me, I was following you!**

**Meowth: how could ya be following me, I'm behind ya!**

**Up on ground level,**

**Misty: so where are we going?**

**Jessie: that mine shaft that runs under our base has an exit at the bottom of that hill**

**Misty: how do you guys know this anyway?**

**Jessie: there, there used to be a fourth member of team rocket, they fell down that hole too, by the time we got to him, **

**He was gone**

**Misty: 'SNIFF' really?**

**Jessie: no I'm just kiddin ya I don't know how we know**

**Misty: B(**

**James: how DO we know this stuff anyway?**

**Me: because if you didn't then Meowth would be hopelessly stuck down there forever**

**James: …ok**

**Misty: hey, where's ash?**

**Me: please, don't ask**

**Misty: why, what did you do to him?**

**Me: I didn't do anything, he's disappeared from the fanfic**

**Misty: …oh**

**Back in the mine shaft,**

**Pikachu:…well?**

**Meowth: …well what?**

**Pikachu: isn't this usually the scene where it comes back to us and you wanna stop and go to sleep but I don't want to so I deliver a long speech about how you can stay up if you try but when I look back your already…**

**Pikachu cut off as he thought for a minute and spun round to face Meowth**

**Pikachu: AHA!**

**Pikachu pointed at Meowth expecting to see him curled up and talking in his sleep when instead he was just standing there**

**Meowth: …I'm already what?**

**Pikachu: oh, that's weird, I expected you to be …**

**AHA!**

**Pikachu turned round and pointed again but Meowth was still awake**

**Meowth: …what?**

**Pikachu: aren't you gonna fall asleep when I'm in mid sentence?**

**Meowth: um, no?**

**Pikachu: oh, because I'm kinda tired…**

**Meowth: oh!, well, you can sleep if ya want to but I'm not all dat tired fer once**

**Pikachu: um, okay**

**Pikachu curled up and started to sleep in the middle of the hall passage while Meowth sat down and leant against the wall**

**Meowth: well, what ta do now, hmm,**

**Meowth started to draw pictures of different pokemon in the dirt with his claws**

**On the surface,**

**James: 'YAWN' can't we take a break soon, I'm tired**

**Jessie: jeez, you're as bad as Meowth, alright, alright, we'll take a break**

**James: yay!**

**Jessie, James and Misty all lay down under a tree and there was only one thing each of them could think about,**

**Where the heck **_**is **_**ash?**

**Hey, don't look at me, if I knew where he was then I'd have the scene cut to him doing something stupid**

**Somewhere far away,**

**Brock: hmm, what should my third book that doesn't involve the narrator be about?**

**Hey! Why did the scene switch to me?**

**Me: we don't know where ash is and we needed someone to cut to**

**Well that's another chapter, pikachu will get a surprise in the next chapter, Meowth will get a 'shock' too 'cough' hint 'cough'**


	7. Weirdo Dreams

**Here's another chapter, man this story just goes on and on and on,**

**Back in the mine,**

**Meowth:…….. No Alvin, I don't sound like dat………**

**Pikachu: huh?**

**Pikachu felt something tug on his tail so tried to pull it back, but whatever had his tail really liked it and refused to let go**

**Pikachu assumed that his tail was caught on a rock or something so he reached down to unhook it when he scratched his paw on something sharp**

**Pikachu: YEE-OUCH!**

**What was that?**

**Pikachu looked down to see that he was not only surrounded by pictures of Jigglypuff, Squirtle and other pokemon but Meowth was hugging tightly on to pikachu's tail**

**Pikachu shook it's tail and tried to pull it away from Meowth**

**Pikachu: c'mon Meowth, let go!**

**Meowth: ……..Theodore, cut de helium, it ain't workin………..**

**Meowth refused to let go and instead turned over, still holding pikachu's tail, which flipped pikachu right over on his head**

**Pikachu: okay, that is where I draw the line!**

**Pikachu charged up another thundershock and channelled it through his tail and the cat lit up like a Christmas tree**

**Meowth: WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Meowth fell to the ground in a burnt, smoking heap**

**Meowth: …uh, am I in de band?**

**Meowth looked up at pikachu and realised he wasn't being forced to audition as the fourth member of Alvin And The Chipmunks**

**(… I got nothing)**

**Meowth: WHAT WAS DAT ABOUT?!**

**Pikachu crossed his arms and stared down at the feline**

**Pikachu let's see, where do I begin?**

**Well: **

**You said you weren't all that tired,**

**I went to sleep,**

**I feel something tugging on my tail,**

**I look around, and what do I see?**

**Pokemon coming at me from the dirt and a cat on my tail, literally **

**What were you doing anyway?**

**Meowth: uh, notin, I musta just been havin a bad dream, dat's all**

**(he's such a liar!)**

**Pikachu: a bad dream?! I just woke up to a nightmare!**

**Meowth: what?**

**Pikachu: you, getting friendly with my tail!**

**Meowth went red and tried to change the subject**

**Meowth: so, how do we get outta here again?**

**Pikachu: How should I know?**

**Meowth: well, uh, I guess we just walk dis way den huh?**

**Pikachu: no, that's the way we came, isn't it?**

**Meowth and pikachu decided to figure out which way to go the only way they knew how,**

**Both: rock…paper…SCISSORS!**

**Pikachu: darn it!**

**Meowth: yes!**

**So pikachu followed Meowth down the hall and mumbled something inaudible about Meowth cheating**

**On the surface,**

**James: …….. No Squirtle, I haven't taught my orange how to dance……….**

**Jessie: …….. Oh stop, I'm not **_**that**_** beautiful, okay I am!………**

**Misty: ………….ash, Meowth, don't fight like that!……..**

**(I'm not even going there!)**

**The narrator (that's me) was really bored so she made something really awesome happen**

**Three Spearow flew in a circle and landed in the perfect positions to make three apples fall off the trees and land directly on Jessie, James and Misty's heads**

**Awesome BD**

**Misty: what a way to wake up!**

**Jessie: humph, stupid birds!**

**James: what're you talking about, this is great!**

**Nothing could be better than being woken up by breakfast!**

**James started to eat the apple that had fell on his head and misty and Jessie sweatdropped**

**Well there goes another chapter, … I'm running out of things to say**


	8. Pikachu Goes Insane

**Okay seriously, WHERE THE HECK IS ASH?**

**Has anyone seen him?**

**Oh man, I'm gonna be in sooooooo much trouble if I can't find him…**

**Misty: where **_**is**_** the entrance to this place? We've been walking for like two chapters now**

**Me: it'll probably be in this chapter, cause I'm running out of things to happen and this story's been going on forever**

**Misty: good**

**^.^**

**U**

**In the mine,**

**Meowth: are we goin de right way?**

**Pikachu: oh, let me just pull out my handy, dandy pocket map of this random underground mine shaft,**

**HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW?!**

**Meowth: look, I'm just tryin ta pass de time, I'm really sick o dis place**

**Pikachu: **_**YOU'RE**_** SICK OF THIS PLACE?!**

**I'VE BEEN HERE FOR THREE CHAPTERS!!!**

**At that moment, Pikachu went totally insane and started firing thunderbolts all over the place which Meowth was able to use his cat-like agility to dodge**

**Meowth: WAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!**

**THUD**

**Okay, I lied**

**The scream was Meowth being electrocuted by a small, enraged mouse and the thud was him hitting the ground**

**Pikachu slowly calmed down and Meowth thought it was a better idea to play dead until he did**

**Pikachu: …what just happened?**

**Oh my gosh!**

**Meowth are you okay, I'm really sorry!**

**Meowth: it's ok, I'm ok**

**Meowth slowly got up and dusted himself off as pikachu continued to apologize the same number of times as your odds of seeing a shiny pokemon in the wild**

**(no cheats)**

**Pikachu: again Meowth, I'm really sorry about what happened, I don't know what came over me, …**

**Meowth: pikachu, I swear ta Mew, if ya don't SHUT UP, you've been sayin sorry for like forty rocks now**

**Pikachu: forty, rocks?**

**Meowth: yeah, ta pass de time an try ta block out your sayin sorry, I started countin all de rocks we passed, **

**Pikachu: 'sigh', I think I liked it better when you liked my tail**

**Meowth went kinda red again and kept changing the subject**

**Meowth: so uh, how **_**did**_** you get down here, anyway?**

**Pikachu: trust me, that's a whole other fanfic**

**Meowth: why do youse keep refusing ta tell me what happened?**

**BD**

**Pikachu started to go red**

**Pikachu: why won't you tell me what's up with your sleep hugging?**

**BD**

**Both pokemon went red and started a game of pokemon alphabet to pass the time**

**Pikachu: alright, I'll go first,**

**Uh, Aipom **

**Meowth: Buizel**

**Pikachu: Charmander**

**On the surface,**

**Misty: **_**FINALLY**_

**Misty, Jessie and James had finally reached the entrance to the mine shaft after trying to get there for about two/three chapters now**

**Jessie: c'mon, let's go!**

**James: uh, hang on you guys…**

**Misty: huh, what're you waiting for James?**

**James: well, it's getting pretty dark, and it's already dark in there, and…**

**Jessie: …and you're scared of the dark**

**B(**

**James: I am not!**

**Jessie: okay then, prove it**

**Go in there!**

**Jessie pointed in to the pitch black hallway ahead of them and James sweatdropped**

**James: uh,…**

**Jessie: HA! Y'see, I told ya!**

**You ARE afraid of the dark!**

**James: I am NOT!**

…**I just prefer the light, that's all!**

**Misty: well, does anyone have a pokemon that could light the way?**

**James: I don't think so,**

**Jessie: nope,**

**Misty: great, then I guess we don't have a choice,**

**Jessie: we go in and James has to suck it up?**

**Misty: um, no**

**I was gonna say sleep out here tonight and go in first thing tomorrow, but I like your idea…**

**James: uh, but I like your idea better…**

**Jessie: 'sigh' forget it, he'll never suck it up,**

**He'll just cower in behind us and the first scary noise he hears, he'll be running faster than Meowth does when he sees snubbull**

**Misty: oh, that's ridiculous**

**Well misty, we'll find out just how ridiculous in the next chapter****, ****okay seriously, ash, anybody?**


	9. A Shocking Reunion

**I'm putting up posters, I've called officer Jenny, where the (naughty words naughty words naughty words) is he?!**

**ASH???!!!**

**Meowth: uh, Vespiquen**

**Pikachu: Wailord**

**Meowth: um, uh,**

**XATU!**

**James: AAAAHHHH!!!**

**Me: So misty, how ridiculous is that now?**

**Misty:…shut up,**

**(read the last chapter if you want to understand)**

**James was running for his life after hearing the scariest noise he'd heard since someone asked him if he and Jessie were together**

**Pikachu: waa! What was that?!**

**CHUUUUUU!!!**

**Pikachu was also startled by a noise in the next corridor and his only reaction was to thunderbolt everything that wasn't in sight (it's an underground mine shaft in the middle of the night, I'm surprised they haven't all been well acquainted with the walls yet)**

**James: AAAAAAAGGGGGGG!!!**

**Jessie: AAAAAAAGGGGGGG!!!**

**Misty: AAAAAAAGGGGGGG!!!**

**Pikachu: AAAAAAAGGGGGGG!!!**

**Meowth: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**The next morning, pikachu was the first one up,**

**He slowly lifted his head and held it in his paws**

**Pikachu: uh, what happened last night?**

**Pikachu opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by people and remembered one thing about last night:**

**CHUUUUUUUU!!!**

**Uh-oh,**

**Pikachu went to wake everyone up and see if they were ok, so first he woke up misty because he trusted her more**

**Pikachu: c'mon misty, wake up! Please don't leave me with ash, I can't stand that kid! Which reminds me to wonder where he is, but I can do that later, right now, please get up misty!**

**Misty: huh, did they find ash yet?**

**Pikachu: pikapika!**

**Misty: pikachu! Wait, where's team rocket?!**

**Pikachu turned round and showed misty everyone passed out around her**

**Misty: …oh**

**Misty and pikachu proceeded to wake up Jessie**

**Misty: c'mon Jessie, wake up!**

**Pikachu: Pikapi!**

**Jessie: uh, did they figure out where the twerp went yet?**

**Misty: Jessie, you're okay!**

**Pikachu: Pikapi!**

**Jessie: waa! Twerp alert!**

**Misty: Jessie, it's okay, remember last night?**

**Jessie: um,**

**(CHUUUUUUUUU!)**

**Yeah, kinda**

**Misty: are you okay?**

**Jessie: I'll be fine, I'm getting used to it,**

**C'mon, we better wake up James,**

**James: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**A MONSTER, GET IT OFF ME!!!**

**Meowth: WAAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT'S GOIN ON?! WHERE ARE WE?!**

**James had come to, just in time to see Meowth hugging tightly on to his arm, the last thing he could remember was screaming last night about a monster and being electrocuted, so seeing something this close after remembering all that freaked him out, which freaked Meowth out and woke him up (not in that order)**

**James: JESSIE! KILL IT, KILL IT!**

**Meowth: WHAT'S GOIN ON?!**

**WHAT'S ATTACKIN?!**

**WHADDA WE DO?!**

**James cowered in the corner and Meowth ducked behind him**

**Jessie: oh for the love of Mew,**

**Pikachu, I never thought I'd say this but, could you handle this?**

**Pikachu: pika!**

**CHUUUUUUU!!!**

**James: WAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Meowth: WAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Pikachu hit James and Meowth with a mild thundershock to snap them out of their random fear**

**James: …I told you I wasn't afraid of the dark…….**

**Meowth: …….Yanma an Zangoose, I win!……**

**James and Meowth shook their heads and looked around confused until they spotted each other**

**James: Meowth!**

**Meowth: Jimmy!**

**James and Meowth hugged each other and everyone else sweatdropped**

**James: what happened last night?**

**They all went into a flashback which was narrated by all of them at random moments depending on who remembered it, so I'm just gonna write what they said and not who said it**

**Well, we were coming in the entrance when James heard a noise,**

**And I heard a noise too,**

**So I started running,**

**And I used thunderbolt,**

**All: oh!**

**James: well, why don't we get outta here before a REAL monster finds us, please?**

**So Jessie, James, Misty, Meowth and pikachu all walked out of the abandoned mine shaft**

**Meowth: so I guess now dat everytings been sorted out, dere's only one ting left ta ask about…**

**Everyone: hmm?**

**James: what's that Meowth?**

**Meowth: WHERE IN DE NAME O MEW IS ASH?!**

**Misty: yeah where IS he?**

**Jessie: can't say I've seen him,**

**James: wondering where he was,**

**Misty: pikachu, do you know what happened?**

**Pikachu: uh, pika,**

**Pikachu thought for a moment and then shook his head**

**(liar!)**

**Meowth: hey, ya told me…**

**Pikachu reached over and shoved a bouncy ball in Meowth's mouth to shut him up**

**Misty: huh, what did pikachu tell you Meowth?**

**Meowth pulled the ball out of his mouth and started to bounce it while he walked**

**Meowth: he told me he knew**

**Pikachu: stupid cat,**

**Meowth: stupid rat,**

**Misty: oh did he now,**

**BD**

**Pikachu: 'gulp' uh-oh…**

**So pikachu, good luck,**

**If I know misty, you'll need it…**


	10. You're Married!

**So, let's see what misty's done to pikachu, small children may want to not read this,**

**Pikachu: c'mon Meowth, tell them to untie me!**

**James: what's he saying Meowth?**

**Meowth: uh, he says, he'll neva tell ya where de twoip is!**

**Pikachu: what are you doing?!**

**(whispers)**

**Meowth: I'm getting revenge fer all de times ya shocked me!**

**Pikachu: why you little…**

**CHUUUUUUU!!!**

**All: WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

**Misty: pikachu, was that really necessary?**

**(Pikachu whispers something violent at Meowth)**

**Meowth: alright, alright already sheesh,**

**Pikachu says he'll tell if you guys untie em**

**Misty untied pikachu and James stuck a belt on him with a rope coming out one side, attached to another belt, which he put on Meowth**

**Meowth: what de,**

**Pikachu: what's this thing?**

**James: it'll keep you attached to Meowth so that you won't get away**

**Meowth: haven't we been down dis road before?**

**James: y'never know, it might work this time**

**Meowth: wait, wait a minute, dis is gonna turn out to be one o dose fanfics where me an pikachu have ta team up, isn't it? Well I got news fer youse guys, I ain't doin anudder story wit dat rat,**

**See ya!**

**Meowth took off the belt and walked through a randomly, but conveniently placed warp hole thingy and disappeared into another dimension**

**James: …why didn't you guys just do that in Bound For Trouble?**

**Pikachu: pi, pikachu Pikapi,**

**James:…**

**Misty:…**

**Jessie:…we really need Meowth for this,**

**Misty: okay pikachu, lead us to where you last saw ash**

**Pikachu: pika!**

**Suddenly another warp hole thingy appeared and Meowth came flying out of it and smacked into pikachu**

**Meowth: me-ouch, tanks a lot Mario, I got a tip fer youse guys an it's DON'T GO IN DERE**

**Pikachu: where the heck were you?**

**Meowth: after I went through de space warp tingy I ended up in de Super Smash Bros Brawl dimension, dat Mario needs help,**

**Pikachu: …ok,**

**So they set off following pikachu and he brought them to a road just outside of town, where pikachu had been walking with ash when…**

**Meowth: he, threw ya?**

**Pikachu nodded**

**Meowth: ya mean, like a football?**

**Pikachu: yep**

**Meowth:…**

**James:…**

**Jessie:…**

**Misty:…**

**All: why?**

**Pikachu: how the heck should I know?**

**Misty: well, what happened next?**

**Pikachu: well, we were walking along, and ash randomly picked me up, yelled 'FOUR' and threw me like a football, and well after that I blacked out,**

**Misty: so then what?**

**Pikachu: well, when I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by Clefairy, one of them told me that he was the Clefairy king, and that he wanted me to marry his daughter,**

**Misty: so what did you do?**

**Pikachu: well,…**

**Pikachu sweatdropped and held up his hand to reveal a ring**

**Misty: …oh my gosh, you got married! Oh, I wish I could've been there, what's her name?**

**Pikachu: Mary**

**Meowth: you got married?!**

**Pikachu: well, she wasn't half bad lookin and I was thinking maybe it was time I settle down so,**

**Jessie: well, then where is she now?**

**Pikachu: well ya see, that's where things got a little ugly, on our wedding night she wanted to get, intimate, and I kept telling her that this was a kids show, and a k+ rated fanfic but she just wouldn't listen, so I snuck out while she was asleep**

**Misty: …are you kidding me? You left her just because of that?!**

**Pikachu: I could never love someone who doesn't respect the boundaries of k+ rated fanfics!**

**James: this rat is starting to scare me!**

**Jessie: everything scares you!**

**James: nu-uh, Yoshi doesn't scare me!**

**Jessie: who?**

**James: Yoshi from super Mario world**

**Jessie: James, this isn't a crossover fanfic, stop using Mario references**

**Well, looks like we're gonna find ash after all, we're also gonna have to find a divorce layer for pikachu…**


	11. FINALLY The End!

**I wanna dedicate all my new chapters and updates of old stories to Biggest meowth fan ever! Cause if it wasn't for them and their awesome comment, I'd still be starting new stories and forgetting about the old ones!**

**Meowth: oh my gosh, I just got dat!**

**James: what? What did you get?**

**Meowth: pikachu married Mary da Clefairy!**

**James: ooooooh! I get it! Haha! It rhymes!**

**Jessie: 'sigh'**

**Pikachu: yes, yes, her name's mary the Clefairy and it rhymes, it's very funny now let's try to find ash?**

**Jessie: why? I mean, do we really NEED him for the show? He doesn't really do much that we couldn't find somebody else to do!**

**Misty: …he IS pretty replaceable!**

**Pikachu: yeah, but how do you think the public will take it when they find out that ash is missing and on the loose?**

**Meowth: oh man! Dere'd be planet-wide panic!**

**Pikachu: and most people would probably think he was dead, now how many people do you think will be lining up for the job?**

**Jessie: …yeah, the rat's got a point!**

**James: 'shudder', I'd hate to think that the twerp was on the loose!**

**Misty: um, newsflash! He is!**

**James: …..**

**Meowth: well, I know someone who's not gonna sleep tonight!**

**Misty: pikachu, what're you doing?**

**Pikachu: just finalising the divorce papers!**

**Misty: aww! We don't even get to meet her?**

**Pikachu: I'll tell you what misty, when you marry someone on the spur of the moment, decide you don't like them, run away, get lost, get found and finish the divorce papers, then we'll talk!**

**Misty: …sheesh!**

**James: …*still scarred by the thought of ash on the loose***

**Misty: well how are we supposed to find him?**

**Meowth: we need some sorta random lucky occurrence dat'll lead us ta da twoip!**

***random trap door opens under Meowth and pikachu***

**Meowth: hmm? *looks down***

**Pikachu: huh? *looks down***

**Both: … *falls* WAAAAAAAAA!!!**

***trap door covers over***

**Misty: …well, didn't see that one coming!**

**Jessie: …I guess we're splitting up then?**

**James: …*scarred***

**Meowth and pikachu slid down the passageway and towards a hole in the cave**

**Pikachu: well, that wasn't so bad!**

**Meowth: …* claws out, fur on end, teeth gritted*…yeah, not so bad!**

**They got up and walked out into the sunlight**

**Pikachu: you don't think that ash could've fallen down that hole too do you?**

**Meowth: I dunno, I'm not here ta tink, I'm here ta make fun of you and provide comic relief, and maybe be cute later, but not ta tink!**

**Pikachu: 'sigh', you're not here to be smart either, are you?**

**In the cave,**

**Misty: so, what are we supposed to be doing?**

**Jessie: I guess we're just here to take away from Meowth and pikachu for a little bit while they do something funny to set the scene for when it comes back to them!**

**James: …how are we supposed to do that?**

**With Meowth and pikachu,**

**Jessie: like that, I guess!**

**Me: hey! I said, with Meowth and pikachu!**

**Jessie: sheesh! Sor-ry!**

**With Meowth and pikachu for real this time,**

**Pikachu: hahaha! Oh, you should've seen the look on brock's face when ash took the wig off! It was priceless! Hahahahaha!**

**Meowth: 8(…I don't tink I'll ever look at a penguin da same way again!**

**Ash: hey pikachu! Whatcha doin?**

**Pikachu: what the?!**

**Meowth: twoip?! How da heck did you get dere?**

**Ash: I've been walking behind you guys for two chapters now! I thought you'd never notice!**

**Meowth: …**

**Pikachu: … are you telling me that we just walked around here and wasted lines for two or three chapters FOR NOTHING?!?!?!**

**Meowth: uh-oh! *hides behind ash***

**Ash: what?**

**Pikachu: …CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!**

**Pikachu had a total freak-out and thunderbolted everything in sight, which included ash, Meowth and a few random passers by who immediately quit pokemon and went to Bakugan instead**

**Pikachu: 'gasp' 'gasp' 'gasp', …huh?**

**Pikachu looked round and saw that ash and Meowth had been fried into fainting, so she sighed and called it a night**

**Still In the cave,**

**Misty: do you think we'll find ash soon?**

**Jessie: probably, I mean, the writer wouldn't leave us in here, wandering around unless something was going to happen right?**

**James: *still scarred* … I'm bored!**

**The next morning outside the cave,**

**Pikachu: 'yawn' …8(**

**Pikachu looked over at Meowth and ash hugging in their sleep and decided it was time to put a stop to this pointless story**

**Pikachu: CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!**

**Meowth: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

**Ash: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**

***THUD***

**Ash: pikachu! What did you do that for?!**

**Meowth: yeah! I was havin a nice dream about a Growlithe wit no front paws!**

**Ash: …**

**Pikachu: … yeah, anyway, where were you all this time?!**

**Ash: I went to Sinnoh and destroyed it to save the show's future!**

**Pikachu: … okay!**

**Meowth: yeah, dat works for me!**

**Ash, pikachu and Meowth strolled out of a clearly marked exit in the cave and strolled off to end the story**

**THE END**

**Pikachu: wait! What about misty, Jessie and James?!**

**Ash: oh-uh!**

**Meowth: doh!**

**Misty: are you sure they wouldn't leave us?!**

**Jessie: grrrrrrrrrr, when I get my hands on that writer, I'll, I'll…**

**James: 'gulp' … *still scarred***

**Me: well, I'm gonna end this story before I get beat up! See ya in the next story!**


End file.
